


Being Out

by penguinparity



Category: Love Mode
Genre: Growing Up, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-15
Updated: 2005-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinparity/pseuds/penguinparity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up is never easy, especially when you're in love with a man like Takamiya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/gifts).



> Just migrating some older stuff over from LJ.

As the days of their slowly developing relationship turn into weeks, months and finally years, Izumi's constant protestations about Takamiya's advances slowly start to fall away. Finally, they come forth only occasionally as a form of pseudo-endearment, brokered with Izumi's wide and honest smile. The change does not occur on a particularly conscious level and Takamiya is not acutely aware of it until one afternoon in the market. The two of them are shopping for that night's dinner. Takamiya is picking out some squash and Izumi is silently rolling his eyes at the almost pornographic inspection.

"Damn queers," comes from behind them. Izumi turns to see an older couple standing on the other side of the isle. The husband is glaring into the distance, very pointedly not looking at them and his wife is staring at the basket in her hands. Takamiya says nothing in response, waiting instead for Izumi's inevitable explosion of denial and anger. But it never comes.

"Fucking old people, they look for any excuse to complain about other people's happiness," is all Izumi says, turning back to the vegetables they had been looking at. Almost without looking, he picks up a zucchini and hands it to Takamiya.

"This one should be fine for tonight's dinner, don't you think, Takamiya? It's nice and long and quite wide," there is no suggestion in Izumi's tone, but he says it just loud enough that he's sure the couple behind them can hear. Takamiya nearly chokes at that and looks at Izumi with concern.

Outside of evening outings with Aoe where the nature of their relationship is already well established, this is the closest Izumi has come to publicly acknowledging their relationship and his happiness within it in a long time. Takamiya could kiss him for that, really - and he will, later. But more than that, Takamiya wants to push Izumi up against the vegetable stall and fuck him senseless, right then and there. But he doubts, even then, that the two behind them would be able to even start comprehending the depth of emotion or rightness that he feels in their relationship. All of these thoughts occur within an instant and when Izumi looks back up at him, his eyes oddly bright, Takamiya simply smiles back and puts the zucchini into their basket.

They make it back to their apartment without any incidents. Takamiya is pointedly not thinking about fucking Izumi up against the checkout stand, or in the car, or outside their door the entire way back. But once they are inside, before Takamiya can even start to make good on the things he wasn't thinking about, Izumi is pressed up against him, pulling him down into an open mouthed kiss. This is new as well. Even now Izumi is uncomfortable making the advances in their relationship.

"Izumi-" Takamiya says as he tries to pull away slightly, wondering if perhaps he should be more worried by Izumi's new reaction.

"Shut up," is all Izumi says in response as he initiates another kiss, pushing Takamiya back up against the inside of their front door. The grocery bags fall forgotten to the floor as the older man reaches up to grab Izumi's shoulders. He had grabbed Izumi to push him away again, Takamiya was sure of it, but the though flies out of his head as Izumi pushes in between his legs and presses against him. Then Izumi is palming him roughly through his pants and wrestling the fly open. Takamiya knows on some level that they really need to be talking right now, not fucking in the entryway, but the rest of him can't seem to care because Izumi is dropping to his knees.

It takes entirely too long for Izumi to take him into his mouth, but when he does, oh god. Has it ever been better? Takamiya is positive it hasn't, because this time Izumi is pushing him up against the wall and taking possession of him in a way he never thought possible. There is something to that knowledge that bothers him, but his brain has long since sunk below the required blood levels for rational thought and he can't think of what it is. Instead he reaches a hand down to thread through Izumi's hair. Before it can get there, his hand is intercepted by one of Izumi's own, pushing his hand back against the wall. Izumi's other hand is wrapped around the base of his cock. And then Izumi looks up at him and Takamiya can't take it anymore. He looses himself in that heavy gaze and comes convulsively before he can even think to move or say anything. Izumi lets him go as his knees start to buckle and Takamiya slides down the door to face Izumi.

Izumi licks the side of his hand in way that makes Takamiya think he might go insane, until Izumi makes a face and goes to the kitchen to spit. Takamiya almost feels like laughing, except he knows that if he does it will come out sounding way more hysterical than he needs to hear. When Izumi doesn't immediately return, Takamiya pulls himself to his feet and puts his clothes back in order. He carries the forgotten grocery bags with him as he goes into the kitchen to find Izumi staring down into the sink.

"Izumi," he says again, softly, knowing that he will probably have to drag what is upsetting Izumi out of the boy.

"It just pisses me off, you know?" Izumi says before he can continue, still staring at the sink.

"They don't understand anything about us. They probably don't even care if we're happy or want to even try to understand. It just pisses me off that they just assume," he says quietly. Takamiya feels a rush of relief flood through him as he realizes that, in this, they feel exactly the same. For the moment, the nagging doubt in the back of his mind has gone and he is simply happy.

"Katsura-," Izumi starts and Takamiya looks at him with concern. Even after all this time, Izumi almost never calls him by his given name, except in moments of great duress or passion. "I, I love you, you know that. I don't have the easiest time expressing it, but...I'm not ashamed of it. Just don't put it up on a billboard or anything." He finally turns away from the sink and smiles crookedly, the pain of saying those words made all the more obvious through his smile.

Takamiya reaches out and pulls the younger man into a rough hug, "I know, love, I know." Izumi doesn't say anything else, simply slides his arms around Takamiya's waist. They stand there for several moments, wrapped in each other's arms, content with saying nothing.

"I suppose this means I can't tell your mother then, hmm?" Takamiya laments with a grin buried into Izumi's hair. Izumi snickers and Takamiya has to move back slightly so he can look at his expression.

"My mom, uh, kind of already knows," he says by way of explanation for his snickering.

"She what? When?" Takamiya asks, shocked.

"Well, last year when I went home for her birthday, she kept asking me why it was taking so long to find a wife. She never said it, but she worried that my living with you might be impeding it. I, um. I kind of explained to her that I wouldn't be finding a wife."

Takamiya laughs in surprise at the revelation much to Izumi's annoyance. Seeing Izumi's piqued expression, he starts laughing even harder, so much that he has to let Izumi go and sink down into one of the kitchen's chairs.

"You never cease to amaze me, Izumi, you've grown into such an amazing man. A man I am proud to let my heart belong to," he says with a smile. Holding Izumi's hand he pulls him slowly down into his lap.

"Shut up, you old man, its all your damn fault anyway," Izumi grumbles without any real anger.

"Old man?" Takamiya protests.

"Yeah, you heard me, _Old Man_ , what are you going to do about it?" Izumi grins down at him.

"You'll just have to see what I'm going to do about...that," Takamiya says with another almost pornographic leer and lewdly pregnant pause. Izumi is seriously going to have to see if he can get some kind of legal restrictions placed on that grin, it could corrupt innocent young children. Something definitely needs to be done, for the public safety and all that, he thinks as he is pulled down for a kiss.


End file.
